


The Wedding

by DubiousSparrow



Series: River Town [8]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam Parrish Loves Ronan Lynch, Alternate Universe, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Texting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-07 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26469055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubiousSparrow/pseuds/DubiousSparrow
Summary: Adam has somehow managed to propose in spite of himself.  Ronan is not going to let him overthink the wedding the way he did the proposal.Ronan’s in charge now.
Relationships: Henry Cheng/Richard Gansey III/Blue Sargent, Noah Czerny/Matthew Lynch, Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: River Town [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1775125
Comments: 62
Kudos: 130





	1. Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> This picks up immediately following “The Proposal(s).” As in really immediately. Like, that night. 
> 
> Also, about the rating – I’m probably being overly cautious here, because this is overwhelmingly “Teen” but I upped it to “Mature” for a single instance of sexual innuendo very early in the first chapter. Just wanted to be transparent about that.

“So, are you ready for a recitation of all of _your_ faults now? Feels like it would only be fair…” Ronan grinned into Adam’s shoulder, and ran his hand across his bare chest. They were lying in bed, empty cake plates and beer bottles cluttering the bedside table.

Adam kissed the top of Ronan’s head and sighed, “Yeah, yeah…go for it.”

Ronan picked his head up and looked up at him, “Really? Or is this a trap?”

“I already trapped you, remember?” Adam pulled Ronan’s hand to his mouth and kissed his ring. “Down on one knee?”

“Down on both knees for awhile there…”

“Hush, you. I won’t have you sullying this memory with…”

“…with what actually happened? Mmmm… ok, sure,” Ronan settled back against Adam’s chest and hugged him closer. “Let’s see, Parrish’s Top Ten Faults…”

“Ten?! I don’t think I did ten for you.”

“Fine, top five. We’ll _High Fidelity_ this shit… OK, number 5… you still can’t cook despite hours of intensive culinary coaching.”

“Hey, I can do chicken!”

“You cooked chicken once and it was delicious,” Ronan kissed him and he tasted of chocolate and porter. “You have not made a single damned thing since.”

“Fair.”

“Number 4! You work too hard!”

“I have no argument for that one.”

“Number 3!”

Adam started laughing, “I feel like I’m in bed with David Letterman.”

“Whatever does it for you, babe. As I was saying, Number 3! While I may hog the oreos, you scarf down Seph’s pies like there’s no tomorrow. I’m lucky if I get a slice.”

“Oh, I’ll give you a slice… “ Adam murmured sliding lower under the blanket.

“Hey, cut that out, I’m not done!” Ronan laughed and twisted around until he had Adam pinned between his knees. He reached down and ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it off his forehead. “You will do anything to get out of some constructive criticism. Shit, what number was I on…?”

Adam smiled up at Ronan, wrapping his hands around his waist, “Two.”

“Number 2! You’re too fucking hot. It’s distracting.”

Adam chuckled, “I could have put that one in my proposal, too.”

“And Number 1!” Ronan rested his hands on Adam’s chest and stared into his eyes, “You, love of my fucking life, future husband, best person I know… you overthink things until you drive yourself crazy.”

Ronan placed a soft kiss on Adam’s nose.

“You are 100% right,” Adam folded his arms behind his head.

“Which is why I am in charge of this wedding,” Ronan finished and rolled off of Adam and onto his back.

Adam turned his head to look at him, “I mean… I can help, though. We should both take part in the planning, right?”

“Nope,” Ronan replied easily, “You just spent numerous weeks giving us both an ulcer trying to get your proposal exactly perfect. I can only imagine the meltdown you would have planning a wedding.”

Adam sighed, “You may have a point.”

“Yep. Besides, I’ve thought about it and we’re not doing the long engagement thing. We’re getting married soon,” Ronan said decisively.

Adam was used to Ronan’s bravado, but when it came to their relationship he wasn’t used to seeing him exhibit quite this much confidence. He liked it. A lot. He realized that the proposal had solidified something for Ronan, even before the actual marriage.

“I want to be married to you as soon as possible,” Adam said, gently running his hand over Ronan’s cheek.

Ronan turned his head to him and smiled, “Good. Because we’re getting married this Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. Love. Happy. Ronan. Lynch.


	2. Six Days

“Saturday? _This Saturday_? One week from now?” Adam was now sitting straight up in bed.

“Technically six days from now,” Ronan responded calmly.

“Are you pregnant?” Adam asked, dumbfounded.

Ronan climbed out of bed and pulled on his boxers, “Trust me on this. I suffered through Dec and Jordan’s wedding planning and it was a fucking nightmare. Jordan was chill, but Dec lost his goddamned mind. Even more so than usual.”

Adam was still trying to wrap his head around a wedding in six days, “Yeah,” he said distractedly, “I can see him being kind of a Groomzilla…”

Adam shook his head as if realizing something, “Wait! Do you mean you want to elope? Is that what this is? You want to go to Vegas?”

Ronan looked at him, horrified, “Fuck no! I want an actual wedding. A small one, but an honest-to-god _wedding_ wedding.”

“In six days,” Adam clarified.

Ronan huffed and sat back down on the bed, running his hand over his shaved head, “I’ve got this, Parrish. We keep it small – just family and close friends. Everybody we love lives in like a 20-mile radius. I mean, do you want to invite any old friends from Virginia or Boston?”

Adam thought it over. While there were people in both places he had liked, he hadn’t attempted to keep any of those relationships alive once he moved.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“And I assume you’re not inviting your parents…”

Adam huffed out a dark laugh, “Yeah, no, that’s not happening.”

Ronan ran a gentle hand over Adam’s arm, “So, we keep it small and we do it here.”

“Here?” Adam asked.

“In the backyard,” Ronan said, shrugging his shoulders.

“In that jungle out there??” Adam pointed towards the French doors, “That yard that is mainly weeds, overgrown bushes, and a bunch of lost beer bottles? That yard?”

Ronan scoffed, “It’s not that bad. You just told me one of your failed proposals was going to take place there!”

Adam shrugged, “Twinkle lights hide a host of sins.”

“My point exactly! Noah and I can get it in shape in a day or two. And we’ll put those lights to use. And whatever other decorative shit Blue wants to do.”

“You’re enlisting Noah and Blue but I can’t help?”

“Once again, love of my life, husband to be, best person I know… you will lose your motherfucking shit if I let you anywhere _near_ this thing.”

Adam nodded, resigned but accepting, “You’re right. Thank You.”

Ronan pulled Adam into a hug and grinned, “It’s gonna be the best wedding you ever have, babe. I promise.”

Adam chuckled and rested his forehead against Ronan’s, “It better be the _only_ wedding I ever have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bet Declan’s wedding was amazing.


	3. Return of the Tots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I read this chapter title I heard it to the tune of "Return of the Mack." And now I can't get it out of my head. Someone... anyone... please kill me.

They were sitting at their usual table at the back of the bar. Gansey, Blue and Henry had brought cards and were playing poker and eating Noah’s latest invention – tater tot nachos.

“I see you trying to mark the cards with cheese grease, Henry!” Blue pointed an accusing finger.

Henry flashed a look of complete innocence, “Moi? I would never.”

Blue turned to Adam, “Keep an eye on him, would you?”

Adam nodded, “I’m on it.”

Henry huffed in indignation and was about to launch into a heated self-defense when Ronan dragged Noah through the kitchen door and over to the table.

“I was kind of in the middle of something important…” Noah muttered.

Ronan let go of his collar, “You were about to dump tater tots into a Jell-O mold. I did humanity a favor.”

“And we needed to get you all together because we have news…” Adam interjected, catching Ronan’s eye. Blue bit down on her knuckles and squeezed her eyes shut in anticipation.

Ronan grinned, “Parrish is making an honest man of me…we’re gettin’ hitched!”

Their four friends roared with delight. Gansey burst into tears and hugged Ronan tightly, while Noah and Henry got up and did a celebratory jig around the table.

Blue let out a relieved moan, “Thank god, I couldn’t hold it in anymore!”

She turned to Adam and gave him a warm smile, “Good job, kid.”

Adam blushed, “Couldn’t have done it without you, Blue.”

“Gans, buddy, you gotta let go…” Ronan was laughing trying to get out of Gansey’s tight, and increasingly wet, embrace, “my _fiancé_ is gonna get jealous.”

“And I only get to be his fiancé for a few more days…” Adam said, putting a sudden halt to the merriment.

“Are you _dying_?” Henry asked, a puzzled expression on his face.

Adam laughed, “No, and thanks for that outpouring of concern. Very touching.”

Henry shrugged, “I was only like 40% serious.”

Gansey finished loudly blowing into his handkerchief, “But what does that mean?”

Ronan moved to Adam’s side of the table and lowered himself onto the arm of his chair, leaning into Adam’s shoulder, “It means the wedding is on Saturday and you losers are helping me plan it.”

“What?!” Noah yelped, “You can’t plan a wedding that fast! You need a location, and chairs, and a tent, and food, and booze, and and and… I don’t know… doves!”

Henry continued Noah’s rant, “…and invitations, and a photographer, and a DJ, and wedding favors… and… and…”

Gansey took over, “…a marriage license, and an officiant, and tuxedos, and flowers… and… and…”

Blue put her fingers in her mouth and let out an ear-piercing whistle. The panicked men all looked at her.

“Everybody pull up their big boy pants,” Blue said calmly. “Ronan and Adam want a wedding on Saturday, so there will be a wedding on Saturday. Sit down, take a breath, and think about how you can be helpful.”

Gansey, Henry, and Noah quietly sat back down at the table, eyes wide.

“I… I can find a judge. I’m sure my parents know someone,” Gansey ventured tentatively.

Blue covered his hand with her own, “Yes, good. And Henry?”

“Uh… I can put a playlist together, and my old roommate Cheng Two is a pretty good photographer. I can give him a call…” he side-eyed Gansey who swallowed and nodded his support.

“Goooood! Very helpful, Henry,” Blue said in an encouraging tone, “And Noah? Noah..?”

Noah was gazing at Adam and Ronan in wonderment, “I can’t believe you guys are getting married…”

Ronan wrapped his arm around Adam’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss his cheek. Adam smiled up at him.

“Me neither,” he said softly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know that canon Ronan would likely insist on a church wedding with a proper priest, but in my head this Ronan isn't quite as religious. Not for any specific head canon, I just don't see it being front and center in his life in this AU.


	4. The Night Before

Ronan lay in bed staring at the ceiling of his loft. He couldn’t sleep. He hadn’t slept alone in such a long time, and the absence of Adam’s solid warmth next to him was like a missing limb. It was the night before the wedding and they’d agreed to follow tradition and sleep apart. The next time he saw Adam would be their Wedding Day.

Ronan closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. He’d always known in an abstract way that he wanted to get married. He’d looked at his parents’ marriage and thought _That. I want that._ But until Adam had walked into his bar so many months ago, nothing had ever shifted that general idea from the theoretical to the immediate, visceral _wanting_ that it had become. Since Adam had come into his life, he no longer want to get married, he wanted to _marry Adam Parrish_. It was an entirely new desire, one colored by specificity. 

_I want to marry him because he curls around me in his sleep, and then denies it in the morning._

_I want to marry him because he would eat exactly the same dinner every night if I let him, because he just can’t be bothered._

_I want to marry him because he knows I always forget to bring a towel with me to the shower and he always sets one on the sink for me._

_I want to marry him because…_

_I want to marry him because..._

_I want to marry him because…_

**

Adam had given up trying to sleep and had pulled a sheet around himself and collapsed in one of the Adirondack chairs in the backyard. Ronan and Noah really had done an amazing job getting it cleaned up; the grass was mown, the bushes were trimmed, and they’d managed to round up all the stray bottles and cans that had gotten lost in the overgrown greenery. Blue and Henry had borrowed spare chairs from the library courtesy of Persephone, who had also graciously agreed to construct a three-tiered wedding pie. They had created a makeshift altar using the existing arbor and some antique white satin that Blue had in her fabric stash. And they’d strung up white paper lanterns and, of course, the twinkle lights.

 _Thank god they’re finally getting used._ Adam rolled his eyes at himself. He grimaced thinking about how twisted in knots he’d gotten trying to get the proposal perfect. There was no such thing as perfect. He knew that. But being with Ronan was as close to it as he could conceive. Part of him felt he was finally beginning his life, his _real_ life. A life he’d earned just by surviving what had come before. Ronan was his peace. 

He really missed him. If Ronan hadn’t been so adamant about not seeing each other before the wedding he’d be on his way over there now. 

Maybe just a quick text…


	5. I Can Fly Higher Than an Eagle

Adam (1:23am): I can’t wait to be your husband.

Adam (1:23am): I love you so much, and I’m going to try to make you happy for the rest of our lives.

Ronan (1:23am): …

Ronan (1:24am): Why are u trying to make me fucking cry?? I need my beauty sleep. ;)

Adam (1:24am): Is that your secret? Sleep? I thought it was that pricey moisturizer that you think I don't know about. 

Ronan (1:24am): I don’t know what ur talking about

Adam (1:24am): Uh-huh.

Ronan (1:25am): ANYWAY

Ronan (1:25am): why are u still awake

Adam (1:25am): Why are YOU still awake?

Ronan (1:25am): are you correcting my text grammar or are you actually asking me that

Adam (1:26am): Let’s say both.

Ronan (1:26am): bc I can’t sleep without you next to me

Adam (1:26am): me neither

Adam (1:27am): How committed are you to this whole sleeping apart the night before thing?

Ronan (1:27am): committed

Ronan (1:27am): suck it up Parrish

Ronan (1:27am): this is literally the last time u get to sleep alone – starfish ur brains out

Adam (1:28am): Starfish my brains out. I’m working that into the vows somehow.

Ronan (1:28am): dooooo iiiiiit

Adam (1:28am): ANYWAY

Adam (1:29am): Remember how this started with me telling you lovely romantic things? 

Ronan (1:29am): uh huh

Adam (1:29am): …

Adam (1:29am): …

Adam (1:30am): …

Adam (1:30am): WELL?

Ronan (1:30am): keep ur shirt on parrish

Ronan (1:30am): I love you. 

Ronan (1:30am): I can’t wait to marry you.

Adam (1:31am): Was that so hard?

Ronan (1:31am): You are the sun to my moon.

Adam (1:31am): Awww

Ronan (1:32am): The Sonny to my Cher.

Adam (1:32am): Um

Ronan (1:32am): The wind beneath my wings.

Adam (1:32am): stop

Adam (1:33am): DID YOU EVER KNOOOOW THAT YOU’RE MY HEEEEEROOOOOOOOO

Adam (1:33am): jesus

Ronan (1:34am): YOU’RE EVERYTHING I WISH I COULD BEEEEEEEEEE

Adam (1:34am): I’m going to bed now.

Ronan (1:35am): oh wait – I just remembered there’s something I did want to tell you

Ronan (1:35am): be prepared for the crisis

Adam (1:35am): ?????

Ronan (1:35am): there’s always a crisis on the day of a wedding

Ronan (1:36am): always

Adam (1:36am): this wedding is pretty low key though… there are 10 guests… 10 and 2/3 if you count the monsters

Ronan (1:36am): my nieces are not 1/3 people

Adam (1:36am): soon to be OUR nieces

Ronan (1:37am): fuck

Ronan (1:37am): now I really am gonna cry

Ronan (1:37am): goddamnit

Adam (1:37am): I’M SORRY

Adam (1:38am): slap on some of that La Mer

Adam (1:38am): I’m not marrying you if you have bags under your eyes.

Ronan (1:38am): well, that did the trick. not crying. dick.

Adam (1:38am): :)

Adam (1:39am): Go to sleep, my love.

Ronan (1:39am): c u at the altar, baby


	6. The Aforementioned Crisis

“We have a problem,” Gansey burst through Adam’s front door.

Adam looked up from where he was helping Jordan get the girls into their fancy Flower Girl shoes.

“… can you be more specific, Gansey?” he asked calmly.

“The judge I found for you has food poisoning. He can’t come. I’ve been calling around to try to find a replacement but it’s Saturday and I haven’t found anyone yet!” Gansey was beginning to hyperventilate.

Adam pulled himself off the floor, and crossed to Gansey, putting his hands on his heaving shoulders, “It’s going to be fine, Gans. We’ll figure it out.”

Adam cocked his head, looking amused, “Oh! This is the crisis!”

“What??” Gansey asked, still trying to get his breathing under control.

“Ronan said there’s always a crisis on a wedding day. As far as crises go, this one isn’t terrible.”

Gansey was finally managing to get himself under control, “You’re very calm today.”

Adam smiled, “The proposal was stressful, but this is… I don’t know… I just feel completely happy today.”

Gansey smiled and hugged him, “I’m so happy you’re marrying him.”

**

“OK, so I found a list of who can perform a marriage ceremony in New York,” Declan said looking up from his laptop, “Judges, Justices of the Peace, Governors, Mayors, former Mayors…”

“Oh!” Persephone perked up at that. She and Calla had just brought the slightly tilting, three-tiered pie downstairs. Everyone had held their breath as they’d weaved through the room with it, seemingly unconcerned with its questionable structural integrity.

“Roger could do it,” she said, smiling.

“Roger?” Adam asked, furrowing his brow trying to think of a Roger.

“Malory!” she exclaimed, “He used to be mayor!”

“I thought he was a British citizen? How was he mayor?” Adam asked, confused.

Persephone laughed, “Oh no, Roger changed his citizenship back in 1979 when Margaret Thatcher took office. He wants to change it again… I’m not sure where he’s going to go this time… he mentioned Bali…”

Adam turned to Gansey, “Can you call him and see if he’ll do it?”

“I’m on it!” Gansey was already dialing his phone.

Adam looked around the room – other than Malory and Ronan, all of their guests were there, “Oh, and everybody? Let’s not mention the lack of an officiant problem to Ronan? We can tell him once it’s fixed, OK?”

Declan put a hand on Adam’s shoulder, “You are going to be _very good_ for Ronan.”

Jordan snaked an arm around Adam’s waist, “He already _is_ very good for Ronan.”

Adam smiled at his soon-to-be family, “Thanks, guys.”

**

An hour until the wedding was to begin, and they still hadn’t managed to track down Malory. Persephone had suggested several of his usual haunts – the bookshop, the tailor, the record store. He was nowhere to be found and his phone seemed to be off.

Adam had begun to rethink just how “minor” this crisis really was and was pacing back and forth in his living room.

Blue suddenly sat up from where she’d been lying in front of the fireplace, “Oh My Fucking God. We are so dumb. I know where he is.”

“Where?!” Gansey and Adam asked in unison.

“I’ll be right back! DON’T WORRY!” she yelled as she darted out of the door and down the front steps.

Adam and Gansey looked at each other. Gansey shrugged as if to say _I know, but what can you do?_

**

Blue burst through the front door of The Raven and heaved a sigh of relief.

“Hey Blueberry, ready to cry your eyes out?” Ronan asked raising his glass of whiskey to her.

“I cry like a teething infant at every wedding,” Malory raised his own glass in salute, “I am carrying extra handkerchiefs for this blessed occasion, Miss Sargent, if you find yourself in need.”

The two were seated at the bar, each dressed to the nines – Malory in his tweed best, and Ronan in a slim, black suit.

“And where the fuck is Matthew? My Best Man should be keeping me company before my wedding. Fuck it, he’s fired – you’re my new Best Man, maggot.”

“Be real, I was always your Best Man,” she said taking Ronan’s glass and throwing back the remaining whiskey, “And the last time I saw him he was making out with Noah in your backyard.”

Ronan groaned, “Jesus Christ, don’t tell me that. I can’t deal with that slow motion car crash today.”

Blue shrugged, “I don’t know. They’re pretty cute together. They seem very ‘chaotic good.’”

Blue bit her lip, “Soooo… there’s a small issue.”

Ronan cocked his head, “Here it comes… “

“The officiant has food poisoning and we need to find someone else to do the ceremony,” she turned to Malory, “Mal, as a former mayor you’re allowed to do it. What do you think?”

Malory’s eyes widened, “I would be honored! I have the perfect Auden villanelle… no, Dickinson… of course it must be Dickinson! Oh, the tears!”

“Settle down, old man!” Ronan cut him off, “We wrote our own vows. All you have to do is a short little ‘we are gathered…’ and then an ‘I pronounce you…’ No fucking _villanelles_.”

Malory looked at Ronan fondly. He reached out and put his hand on Ronan’s shoulder. His voice was quieter when he spoke, the lilt of performance gone, “I’m happy to do it, son. It is cruel that your mother and father did not see what sort of man you’ve become. They’re with you today, though. And so shall I be. And so shall all who love you.”

Ronan swallowed hard and looked down at the floor, “Thanks, Mal.”

Blue smiled and curled her arm around Ronan’s shoulders and squeezed.

Malory took his hand back and rose from his stool, straightening his vest, “Shall we go get you married then?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Funny Story, I FULLY forgot about Matthew when I first wrote this. And then I was reading through the whole story and was like, "Huh... I should maybe give him something to do. What would he be doing?" And the answer was clear.


	7. Let's Do This Thing

Neither Ronan nor Adam wanted to be the one standing alone at the altar watching the other walk down the aisle, nor did either one want to walk down the aisle alone.

_We can’t fucking teleport in, Parrish, so what do you suggest?_

They had decided they would walk down the aisle together. This had the added benefit of getting to be alone together just before the ceremony.

Ronan climbed the steps to his home. He could hear the soft strains of gentle Irish music playing in the backyard, and the laughter of his friends and family. 

It was time.

He opened the front door to the apartment quietly. 

Adam was standing by the fireplace, straightening his tie.

 _He is so beautiful_ Ronan thought. Adam looked up and saw him in the doorway.

“Hi,” he smiled.

“Hi,” Ronan said, his voice coming out more choked than he expected.

“Oh no, it’s too soon for that,” Adam grinned and walked toward him, “No crying until I destroy you with the power of my vows.”

Ronan laughed and reached for him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pulling him into a kiss.

“Mrumph… I don’t think this is allowed either, mister,” Adam mumbled against Ronan’s lips.

“Shut up and kiss me, Parrish. It’s the last time you get to kiss a single guy.”

“Excellent point.”

Ronan felt his pulse slowing down, calmed by Adam’s presence. He was ready. He’d been ready for a long time.

“Sorry to interrupt,” Jordan said from the bedroom door, smiling, “but we’re ready to go when you guys are. Your Flower Monsters are chomping at the bit… make them wait any longer and they’ll start eating the petals.”

Adam smiled at Ronan, “Shall we?”

Ronan smiled back, “Let’s do this thing.”

**

Aurora and Hennessy did _not_ eat the petals, Ronan was pleased to observe as they pranced down the aisle in front of them, but they were _extremely_ enthusiastic petal-throwers. They seemed to be going for distance. Ronan felt exceptionally proud.

He held Adam’s hand as they walked down the aisle, smiling at their friends and family. 

Declan was already crying, and Jordan was rubbing his back – she winked at Adam as they walked by. Noah was trying his damnedest not to bounce up and down, and failing miserably. 

Ronan saw Calla and Persephone glance slyly at each other as Calla slipped her a twenty. He’d have to ask about that later.

Malory was standing under the satin-draped arbor, a bright smile on his face. Ronan gave him a warning look and mouthed _no villanelles_ at him. Malory rolled his eyes.

As they came to the end of the aisle, they turned to face each other and Ronan lifted their clasped hands to his lowered head and kissed Adam’s fingers gently, looking up at him through his eyelashes. Adam’s heart stopped momentarily as he felt his entire life shift just a bit more into place.

Malory cleared his throat.

“Welcome one and all! I am thrilled to preside over the wedding of Ronan Niall Lynch and Adam Parrish. These are two of the finest young men that I have known, and while they have written their own vows, I do hope you’ll allow me to begin with a story.”

Ronan cut his eyes away from Adam to Malory, narrowing them in warning.

“Ahem, yes, a _short_ story about the night these gentlemen met. Mr. Parrish ventured into our fine alehouse on a balmy August night, and sat at the bar. I was entertaining a lovely woman who had emigrated from Lithuania, and Mr. Parrish had sat in Mr. Lynch’s section of the bar so I initially paid him no mind _until_ I noticed that Mr. Lynch was very much ignoring the poor man.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. Adam was completely caught up in the story – his eyes wide.

“And that is when I caught Mr. Lynch’s eye. Bartenders develop an unspoken language after they’ve worked together for a while, and Ronan and I can communicate quite fluently without ever saying a word. And his eyes were saying _help_.”

The guests chuckled.

“Ronan had never given me such a look before. There was clearly something about this man that _unnerved_ him. He looked like he needed a bit of time to collect himself, so I bid _adieu_ to the lovely Lithuanian, and met Mr. Parrish,” Malory took a breath as he gazed fondly at Adam.

“That night as Ronan and I were closing up, I asked him why he had been hesitant to wait on the new resident of our town, and I’ll never forget what he said…”

The guests were hanging on his every word at this point, as was Adam. Ronan looked to have gone into a fugue state.

“He said to me, ‘ _Have you ever had a feeling of déjà vu, but not…? More like you know what’s going to happen? Like an echo of the future? And it’s scary but it’s also everything you’ve ever wanted?’_ ”

The guests were silent except for a gasping sob that erupted out of Gansey.

Adam looked into Ronan’s eyes, stunned. Ronan looked sheepish. He took a stuttering breath. Adam knew it wasn’t time yet, but he leaned forward and kissed him soundly, nearly knocking him over.

The guests laughed and Malory smiled delightedly.

“And that is how I knew that I had witnessed something quite special that night,” he finished simply. “Now then, we seem to have jumped ahead to the kissing, but shall we back up to the vows, gentlemen? If you would like to begin, Mr. Parrish?”

Adam tried to gather himself. 

“I had my vows all set, but… I think I need to add to them a little,” he took a deep breath. 

“Ronan, the night we met I felt something I’d never felt before. It was like I knew you. Every little hair on my body just rose when you turned and looked in my eyes. I recognized you even though we’d never met. 

“I’ve always been a very rational and practical person, and the idea of falling in love at first sight always seemed ludicrous. But now… now I think that’s what that was. No, I’m sure that’s what that was.”

Ronan’s eyes were shining with tears, and he held Adam’s hands tightly.

“I loved you the moment I saw you. I just didn’t know the words to use. But now I do. 

“I love you Ronan, and I will love you for the rest of my life. I will love you when we’re old and gray, when you’re actually bald and don’t need to shave your head anymore… in our kitchen…”

Ronan gasped out a teary laugh.

“And I will show you I love you every day. I’ll cook you chicken whenever you want…”

Ronan grinned.

“And I’ll teach you how to change the oil in your car every. single. time…

“And I’ll read _Alice’s Adventures in Wonderland_ to you whenever you can’t sleep…

“And I’ll rub your shoulders after a long shift…

“And I’ll let you have some of Persephone’s pie. Not the peach. But the other kinds…

“And I’ll remember to remind you that you are the kindest, most gentle, most loving person I’ve ever met. And that I’m a better person because of you. And I will love you, and cherish you, in sickness and health, till death do we part.”

Ronan leaned forward, “You’re not getting rid of me that easy,” he whispered.

Adam grinned and wiped Ronan’s tears away.

“And now,” Malory said gently, “Mr. Lynch…”

Ronan took a deep breath, centering himself.

“Malory sort of stole my thunder with that story,” Ronan cut him a dirty look and the older man looked back guiltily, “but that’s fine, I think I want to wing it, too.”

“Adam, you have felt like my other half since we met. I’ve always felt… far away from most people. It takes me a long time to trust. And I always thought it would take me a long time to fall in love. It had never happened, and I just figured it wouldn’t be easy for me. 

“But I think you’re right… I think I fell in love with you the first time I saw you. And it’s so easy to love you, Adam. It’s like breathing. I don’t think I could stop even if I wanted to. And I don’t want to. Ever.”

Tears were streaming down Adam’s cheeks now, and Ronan reached out and brushed them away.

“You are the best thing that has ever happened to me by miles and miles. And I promise that I will do everything I can to make you happy for the rest of your life.

“I promise to drag you out of your head when you can’t stop worrying…

“I promise to never take you seriously when you’re being a snarky little wiseass… because I fucking love it when you’re a snarky little wiseass…”

Adam gasped out a laugh.

“I promise to feed you the other 29 days of the month when you don’t roast a chicken...

“I promise to continue to blow your damned mind in the sack on the regular…”

Noah gave a joyous hoot. Matthew burst out laughing. And Declan tugged at his collar and coughed.

“And I promise to always be a safe place for you. I promise to be your family. I promise to love you and cherish you, in sickness and health, till death do we part.”

Adam leaned forward and rested his forehead against Ronan’s. They each took a deep breath and laughed softly.

Malory cleared his throat, “And so now, I suppose I should ask… Adam, do you take Ronan to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” Adam whispered. He lifted Ronan’s left hand to his mouth and softly kissed the black band. Ronan had refused to take it off, just for Adam to put it back on his hand.

“And do you Ronan, take Adam to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Ronan slid a matching silver band onto Adam’s finger, and kissed him gently, “I do.”

Malory rolled his eyes, and muttered what sounded like “…not yet, for christ’s sake…” under his breath.

“Then by the power vested in me by the great state of New York, I now pronounce you husbands. You may _now_ kiss.”

Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam and pulled him close, kissing him deeply. 

Everyone applauded and cheered as they walked up the aisle hand in hand. Matthew, Noah, Aurora, and Hennessy were picking up handfuls of flower petals off the ground (and not a small amount of grass and dirt) and tossing them at the happy couple. 

“So, Mr. Parrish-Lynch, you ready to party?” Ronan turned to his husband and grinned.

“I will party you under the goddamned table, Mr. Parrish-Lynch,” Adam whispered, “Bring it.”

**

The reception went late into the night, until the only light was from the stars and the twinkle lights. Noah had cooked a feast (not a tater tot in sight by order of Ronan) and everyone ate and drank and danced barefoot in the grass. Ronan and Adam sat in the Adirondack chairs, their hands joined between them, watching their friends and family swirl around them. 

Ronan looked over at his husband and was struck by the same feeling of certainty about the future that he’d felt that first night in the bar. A foreknowledge without a specific shape, just an overwhelming feeling of love.

Adam looked over and smiled, “What are you thinking?”

“That everything is going to be OK,” he said quietly and kissed Adam’s hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not crying! You’re crying! Shut up!
> 
> I hope you guys had fun at the wedding! We're registered at Bloomingdales.


End file.
